cooking_with_rosemaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chili
LW Chili and hot rolls was one of the first dinners I learned to make growing up. It was also my favorite meal, and I requested it for every birthday. My mom and I would always soak and cook a gigantic vat of dried beans to feed our large family and still have leftovers, but today I typically use canned beans as a shortcut and make a smaller amount. This recipe still makes a fairly large pot of chili by normal standards, though. I think chili is best with hot white bread rolls, but it's also delicious with cornbread cooked in the iron skillet for an extra crispy crust. I debated whether to even record a chili recipe, as I probably make it differently every single time. This is how I made it tonight. You can sub out any kind of beans or meat, depending on what you have in the cupboard or what you feel like that day. You can leave out the meat and have a vegetarian chili. You can adjust the spices depending on what meat or beans you're using. But the basic pattern of browning onions and meat and mixing that with beans is the same. I like a somewhat brothy chili, so I pour in the liquid from the beans and tomatoes, but if you don't like that, you can drain them first. Conversely, you can add more water or broth if it's too thick for you. Ingredients 4 slices bacon, cut into 1/2 inch lardons (this is optional; if you don't have/want bacon, just sautee the onions in a few tablespoons olive oil, and it will still taste great) 3 small onions, diced 3 cloves garlic, minced 1 lb. ground beef 1 tablespoon canola oil 2 cans pinto beans 1 can kidney beans 1 can black beans 1 can fire-roasted diced tomatoes 2 canned chipotle chiles, seeded and minced 1 tablespoon chili powder 1 teaspoon paprika 1/2 teaspoon smoked paprika 1/4 teaspoon cayenne pepper 1 teaspoon cumin 1 teaspoon oregano or marjoram a few dashes hot sauce, if desired salt and pepper to taste Directions In a large Dutch oven or stockpot, cook bacon lardons over medium heat. When somewhat browned, add onions and sautee in the bacon grease until golden brown, about 20 min. Add garlic and sautee for 1-2 more minutes. Add chipotle chili, tomatoes, and beans with their juices. Add all spices. Bring chili to a boil, and then cover and simmer on low heat. Meanwhile, heat an iron or metal skillet over medium high heat. Add oil. When oil is hot, put slab of ground beef in the pan--DO NOT STIR OR BREAK UP INTO CHUNKS. After about 3 minutes or when meat has developed a browned crust, flip the slab of beef and repeat until other side is browned. The inside of the meat slab will still be raw. Add meat to chili and break up into chunks. Simmer until meat is cooked through and longer to develop flavors if you have time. Taste and adjust seasoning. Category:Black beans Category:Beef Category:Fire-roasted tomatoes Category:Pinto beans Category:Kidney beans Category:Chipotle chiles Category:Bacon Category:Soup